priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullseye (1)
Bullseye "I" was where the contestant was asked to guess the exact price of a car, being told "higher" or "lower" if they guessed incorrectly. Gameplay *The contestant was given seven attempts to guess the exact price of the car. The audience was shown the price but cannot say anything about the price during the game. *Beginning on the third taped playing (aired September 12, #0022D), contestants were given a $500 range in which to bid; this resulted in the range being given on its second and fourth playings due to the shows taping out of airing order. On the game's fifth and final playing (aired September 14, #0024D), contestant Isabelle Henderson was not given a range and was instead told that the car's price had been rounded to the nearest $10. Set Changes *Despite its short life, Bullseye underwent one set change (the first game to do so) - on its first two taped playings (the second being aired on September 5 as the first playing, originally scheduled to air on September 8, #0015D), the list of guesses remaining was white-on-white, making it hard to read. Beginning on the third taped playing (aired September 12, #0022D), this was changed to light blue numbers on a dark blue background. *Additionally, the price tag graphic was given a hole on the left side beginning with the September 12 (#0022D) episode. Retirement *Bullseye I was the very first pricing game to be retired, due to the extreme difficulty of winning. In fact, in its five playings on the daytime show, the game was never won. The closest anyone ever came to the price was $1 away on the September 8, 1972 (#0015D, aired out of order on September 5 as the first playing) episode - the price being $3,621 with contestant Jeannie Smiley's final guess being $3,620. *The concepts of the game, to narrow down the price of an item, later became the basis of Double Bullseye, another short-lived pricing game, which was the only pricing game to guarantee a win. The successor, Clock Game, features the same goal; but instead of a seven-guess limit, the contestant has to guess the prices of two prizes within a 30-second time limit. *A new pricing game, also called Bullseye, was introduced in 1976 with completely different gameplay. This is the first retired pricing game to lend its name to an active game on the show; the second being Balance Game. Gallery File:B_1.png 72.jpg|As seen on September 6, 1972 (#0013D®, aired out of order on September 8) and featured on Disc 1 of the DVD set. This would be the second and last playing with the white windows; this contestant also missed the price by three dollars. TPIR_Bullseye_1_Picture.jpg|As seen on September 8, 1972 (#0015D, aired out of order on September 6) and featured on Disc 1 of the DVD set. This would be the second playing with the blue windows (though the first to air). Premiere Playing (September 5, 1972, #0012D, aired out of order on September 6) bullseye1972premiere1.jpg bullseye1972premiere2.jpg bullseye1972premiere3.jpg|The price of the car. bullseye1972premiere4.jpg bullseye1972premiere5.jpg bullseye1972premiere6.jpg bullseye1972premiere7.jpg bullseye1972premiere8.jpg bullseye1972premiere9.jpg bullseye1972premiere10.jpg bullseye1972premiere11.jpg Bullseye for a Glastron Boat (September 6, 1972, #0013D®, aired out of order on September 8) bullseye1972boat1.jpg bullseye1972boat2.jpg bullseye1972boat3.jpg bullseye1972boat4.jpg bullseye1972boat5.jpg bullseye1972boat6.jpg bullseye1972boat7.jpg bullseye1972boat8.jpg bullseye1972boat9.jpg bullseye1972boat10.jpg bullseye1972boat11.jpg bullseye1972boat12.jpg Super Painful Bullseye Loss (September 8, 1972, #0015D, aired out of order on September 5 as the first playing) bullseye1972jeannie1.jpg bullseye1972jeannie2.jpg bullseye1972jeannie3.jpg|The price of the car. bullseye1972jeannie4.jpg bullseye1972jeannie5.jpg bullseye1972jeannie6.jpg bullseye1972jeannie7.jpg bullseye1972jeannie8.jpg bullseye1972jeannie9.jpg bullseye1972jeannie10.jpg|Ouch! So close. bullseye1972jeannie11.jpg Statistics (*) indicates that it aired on September 5, 1972 (originally scheduled to air on September 6) as #0013D®. YouTube Videos A Super Painful Loss (September 8, 1972, #0015D, aired out of order on September 5) Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:No Penalty for a Wrong Guess Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Quiet on the Set Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Game of Luck Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games